


Bite Marks

by TsundereCactus101



Series: Marking [1]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereCactus101/pseuds/TsundereCactus101
Summary: Chuck leaves his mark, literally, and can't handle it.





	Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

> not beta checked so sorry for any mistakes

If someone were to ask Chuck for his opinion on himself, he'd have to say that he wasn't a very impressive guy. Sure, he was good (okay, amazing) with computers. And yeah, he helped with the maintenance of the Burner vehicles. His friends trusted him to open escape routes and hack KaneBots on a daily basis, and he felt 

great having earned that trust. He had the respect to be called Lord Vanquisher by his LARPing friends and enemies (which was awesome).

But as a person, he was less than impressive; between his anxiety and his social ineptness. The panic attacks and his fear of dangerous situations (which everyone should have, thank you very much!), he truly wasn't the focal point of the Burners. Chuck was fine with not being the center of attention. Mike was better suited for that anyway.

If he was asked if he liked himself, he would have to say he does. Sure, it would probably make life a bit easier if things didn't scare him as much. Yeah, maybe he would've had better luck with Claire back when he still was crushing on her if he could speak to her without making a fool of himself. But he loved LARPING with his friends and enjoyed the (mostly) easy conversations he has with the burners.

All in all, he was happy with what he had. Except now he wished the ground could open up and swallow him, though he knew that was statistically improbable.

Now, what lead to his complete mortification? That would be because of one thing; Mike Chilton.

How would you describe Mike? Let’s go down the list: Rogue Kane Commander turned leader of the Burners. A charismatic teen who somehow gains the acknowledgement of everyone he meets. Courageous to the point of recklessness who's always willing to stick his neck out for people in danger. Handsome to a fault…

His face...his adorable smile…

Those shoulders…

_ That a- _

Chuck shook his head, peeved that his thoughts seem to betray him more and more often these days. At least his bangs hid most of his burning face (he was going to believe that it did anyway).

Right now, at this moment, the burners were all hanging around Jacob's garage. Texas was training with the Kane dummies, making loud unnecessary noises. Dutch was with Roth tinkering on 9Lives with Julie.

And Mike…

That jerk...was working on mutt as if there wasn't a care in the world.

As if  _ that _ wasn't there.

From his vantage point, Chuck could see that thing on Mike and it was driving him insane (he wasn't sure which kind of insane yet). Meaning he just didn't want to admit that he wanted nothing more than for him and Mike to sneak off for a bit. Chuck ran his hands down his face.

_ Why did I have to leave one there of all places? Just a few inches lower and this wouldn't have even been a problem. How could he, the guy all about self preservation, leave a hickey on the back of the neck of someone as noticeable as Mike fucking Chilton?  _

And he was supposed to be the smart one.

_ Yeah, right. _

He was a moron for letting himself do something like that. But there it was, proof of his loss of control planted in red and purple bruising and he just knew that everyone was staring at it and judging him for it.

Everything was just fine when he woke up this morning beside Mike. Sure, there was the initial panic of waking up next to someone and knowing that they were still there, but that was beside the point. Chuck hadn't noticed that during their  _ ghk _ ...nightly activities (oh god), that he had left his mark, literally, on the back of Mike's’ neck. (And most likely several other places that he was trying his best to  _ not _ think about)

Chuck hadn't noticed it when Mike brought him a cup of coffee and simply stood beside him (Mike often said that even when he was screaming, he enjoyed just being around Chuck. That it brought relief just knowing that he was there. Each time, Chuck wasn't able to speak to him for a long time through his stutters). No, It wasn't until Mike had said that he was going to work on Mutt and was walking away (while he had started taking sips of hot coffee), that he noticed the glaring bite mark on the back of the teens neck. Needless to say, he learned that hot coffee coming out of his nose hurts. A lot.

One thing Chuck was known for, was that he analyzed everything around him. He always had his eyes out for potential dangers, lurking Kanebots, random mutant zombie rat invasion (Texas said he had to be on the lookout for them, and honestly, Chuck wouldn't be surprised. It already happened to the citizens). So of course, he caught the side glances from Dutch, and the tiny smirk from Julie. And if that wasn't enough, Texas had to yell in his face that he shouldn't be trying to eat Tiny, or demanded to know if Mike 'had been bitten by a zombie and was going to infect everyone and create a zombie army with kickass muay thai moves.

Mike, of course, hadn't caught on to any of the exchanges. (Or he didn't care.)

He continued to stare as Mike bent over Mutt's engine, trying not to let his eyes wander more than necessary. Chuck then decided it was high time to get his attention on the issue at hand, though Mike probably didn’t know there was one in the first place.

Chuck inhaled.  _ Okay, I can do this. I can... _ Mike was looking over at him, a soft smile on his face.  _ Oh god, did I say something? Why's he smiling like that? I mean, he's always smiling, but why is he smiling at me now? I must’ve done something...no, now he's walking back over. _

“H-hey, ah…”

“You're doing that thing again.” Mike chuckled, stopping just before he bumped into Chuck's knees, looking up to met his eyes.

Chuck snorted, face warming while he hunched into himself in a self conscious gesture. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

The other placed a comforting hand on his knee. “That pout you do when you're overthinking something. It’s cute an’ all, but I don't like you upset.” He paused, scratching the back of his head.

“Mike?”

“Though you kinda do this lip bitey thing that really makes me wanna kiss you. Not that the pouting doesn't do that to. I always wanna kiss you.”

Chuck covered his face with his hands.  _ How can he say these things with a straight face?! _ “Mike.”

Mike reached up and gently pulled Chuck's hands away. “Seriously though, what's on your mind?” The brunette kept a loose grip, thumbs running over his knuckles.

_ The ground could open up anytime now. _ “Hah, yeah. It's just...ah. I-it’s you're… Uh.”

“My?”

“Hah ha, um...it's your neck.”

“My neck?”  _ Okay, I'm not doing a good job explaining this. Mike looks really confused now. _

“I-I uh...left ah…”

He could instantly tell when Mike realized what was being conveyed by the way his ears were turning red. He ran the hand that was in his hand over the mark, a shy smile on his face. “Oh, heh. Yeah.”

Chuck threw his hands up in exasperation. “Oh, ‘yeah’. Did you really not realize that was there?”

The teen had the nerve to give him a sheepish grin. “Didn't really think about it, I guess. I mean, it's just a hi-” Chuck ripped his hands free and covered Mike's mouth.

“ _ Mikael Chilton! _ ” Chucks harshly whispered. “Don’t you ever get embarrassed about anything?” He didn’t appreciate the shrug that followed. He sagged slightly into himself, hands still covering the others mouth. “You must be broken.” Mike answered by licking his palm, causing him to shriek and hastily wipe his hands over his jeans. “Gah! Mike, that’s disgusting!”

“You love it. So, about the hickey.”

“ _ Mikey! _ ”


End file.
